The present invention relates to holographic optical elements and more particularly to a method and apparatus for the controlled exposure of a photosensitive film on a holographic plate.
A problem with reflective holographic optical elements is the limit placed on the effective or useable hologram thickness.
An aim of this invention is to provide a method and apparatus which alleviates this problem in an efficient and expeditious manner.